The Mission
by xXxAlexJayxXx
Summary: Bella is CIA. She has the looks, charm, style, smarts, and even weapons. What happens when she's paired up with the one person she hates to go on a mission to a romantically dangerous place in Europe? Read and Review to find out! DDD
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**BPOV**

"Swan!" yelled my director.

"Chief…" I said, approaching him, looking down at the paper from this morning.

"I got an assignment for you…" he said, handing me a 3" binder filled with papers.

"Oh yeah? Where to?" I said, passing him, and heading towards the conference room. I could hear him following me, so I didn't turn around and look at him to make sure.

"Greece… you'll be going with Cullen." He said, as soon as we sat down at the huge conference table. I choked on my words.

"With Cullen? _Emmett _Cullen?" I asked, hoping it was some other Cullen he was talking about. But, like always, I was right.

"Yeah… that a problem?" Chief Cullen, Emmett's dad, said, arching an eyebrow at me. I shook my head slowly, looking him directly in the eye.

"N-n-no Chief. When are we heading out?" I asked, collecting myself. I could freak out later, but not when my soon-to-be partner's dad, who happens to be the chief, is in front of me.

"Two days from tomorrow… so in other words, on Friday. All the details are in the binder. I need you to know every bit of info in that binder by then. The information will be in your cell and your laptop by then, Mark'll make sure of that, but I still need you to know it." He said, asking his assistant, Jessica I think it was, for a coffee. I asked for one too.

"Okay… who are we looking for?" I asked him, opening the binder to the details about where we're going to in Greece.

"Aleksios Dorcas. Head mobster over in Athens. We made some connections between his mob and some minor terrorist attacks here in the states. We wanna make sure they're actually true before we go ahead and arrest him." Chief Cullen said, looking bored even as he said it.

"So this isn't an 'I might die during this mission' sort of mission." I pointed out. I had been wanting one of those for a while now. Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to.

"No… not at all. There are precautions. You'll always have your weapons and a backup near by, but this isn't a high-priority case. Just an 'I'm making sure because they want me to make sure' case." He said, smiling slightly.

Just then Jessica entered the conference room, a huge smile plastered on her face, and the coffees we asked for in hand. Emmett Cullen right behind her, smiling that boyish smirk of his, which made his left dimple stand out more than usual.

"Morning dad!" he said, nodding towards his father, then his eyes landed on me.

"Well, well, well… look who the dog dragged in." he said, smiling fully. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the phrase you moron." I said.

"I know… its not dog, but cat. But since YOU'RE the cat, I had to say dog." He explained, shrugging his enormous shoulders.

"That makes no sense. How is she a cat?" Jessica asked, putting my coffee in front of me. I murmured my thanks and looked at Emmett.

"She's feisty, independent, graceful, beautiful, and occasionally falls off things and loses her balance, but still lands on her feet. Oh… and she likes to lick herself." He said, adding the last part, as if it were an after thought. When he said this, I was sipping my coffee, so his addition to the statement made me choke a little.

"Oh my gosh! Ms. Swan are you okay?" Jessica asked, patting me on the back. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. You're excused Jessica." I said, looking at her crossly. I hadn't meant for it to come out so… mean, but I didn't want her to hear what I was about to say to Emmett. She was the agencies gossip.

"Yes, of course." She mumbled, and she left the room.

After Jessica left the room, Emmett continued laughing about his little remark on me 'liking to lick myself'. All I did was glare at him.

"So…" Chief Cullen said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You asswhole!" I screeched out at Emmett. He was still laughing. I got up from my chair and went towards him, my hands shaking with fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you go around and tell everyone that… that… horrible _lie_? Do you know how hard I've worked for people around here to respect me? Do you know how hard it is for a woman to be an agent? And now that _bitch_ is going to tell everyone that I like to _lick myself_!! What the HELL Emmett?!?!" I yelled at him, pushing him back onto a chair, and getting up in his face.

"Whoa! Bella! Calm down baby." He said, putting his hands in front of his face. I poked him in the chest. Hard.

"You. Do. Not. Call. _Me._ Baby. Do you understand? I may have to work with you on the mission Emmett but I will not take any of your bullshit playing around while over there. This is serious business and I do not like to play around. Do I make myself clear?" I said, poking him in the chest again, just to prove my point. He nodded, his blue childish eyes wide.

"Yes…" he whispered. I was bent over at the waist, leaning into him while he was on the chair. I straightened myself up, so that his eyes were level with my chest, and put my hands on my hips.

"Good. Now… Chief… fill him in. I want him to know what's going on."

And so, the mission began…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! What do you think of Bella? Emmett? How do you think this is all going to play out???? **

**Want more? Well,, I gotta feel the love!!! 3 Make me happy… and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE??? =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

BPOV

"You were paired up with WHOM?" my best friend, and former partner, Alice Masen asked. Alice had been my best friend since training, which was a couple of years ago.

"Emmett… of all the people, chief put me with the biggest moron of life. And I can't complain about it to chief because the retard is the chief's son!" I said, grabbing my stuff from my desk, along with the three inch binder… which I'm supposed to share with Emmett. This means that we have to meet up after agency hours. Ugh, how wonderful.

We were heading out for the day, and Alice didn't have a ride so she usually went with me, if Jasper couldn't. Jasper Hale is Alice's boyfriend. He's one of the best agents out there.

"But… what if you say that Emmett is mean to you or something?" she said, helping me grab my stuff because I was putting my gun in the shoulder holster I had on. I quickly strapped in the gun safely and grabbed my stuff from Alice.

"I can't do that. I sound like a wuss. I'm just gonna have to shove it and shut it… guess what that means?" I asked, while we were heading out the office doors.

"What does that mean?" she asked, obviously thinking about the multiple possible answers.

"It means I'm partners with the man who killed my brother." I said, not letting my feelings cover my face.

"And with the man who broke your heart…" Alice said quietly, looking up at me from her 4'11 stature. I looked down at her and smiled against myself.

"Yeah… that too." I said, and we got in my car and headed to our shared town house. This was going to be an interesting 4 weeks.

EMPOV

"Dad… you can't pair me up with her. There's too much history between me and her. That's against agency policy." I said, running a hand through my black curls.

I, Emmett Cullen, paired up with Bella Swan, the woman who stole my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. The woman who thinks I killed her brother, even when I didn't.

"Son, you two are the best on the field, and agency policy states that if the history is personal, it doesn't concern this. Both agents are to complete the mission anyways. I can't pair you up with someone else. It's too short notice. And I need this out of the agencies hair NOW." My dad, the chief, said, regarding me as if I were some 5 year old.

"But-but dad…" I said, walking towards him, because he was leaving the office for the day, just like half the agents in here.

"No butts son. You're going to Greece with her for four weeks. Nothing is going to make me change your partner, or this mission to which I have assigned you to. Now, go home, and call Bella. She has the binder so you two will have to meet up. Oh! And your mother wants you by the house tonight. She's making your favorite. Lasagna." My dad smiled, and left, leaving me alone in his office.

I headed home about two minutes after my dad left me alone. Why Swan? Of all the good agents out there, my dad just had to pair me with Swan. Not only did she hate me, but we hadn't even talked in about 5 years. It's been five years since me and she had a decent conversation and five years since all of the crap happened between us.

Great, just great.

I got home just in time to catch Swan calling my cell, which I had left on my kitchen counter by accident this morning. I ran towards it.

"Hello?" I said a little breathless.

"Cullen, that you?" she asked, her voice sounded clipped and curt, even on the phone.

"Yeah, Swan, what do you want?" I asked, rather meanly, but I want going to be nice to her. Especially when she hated my guts.

"Look, I don't like being paired with you any more than you do, but we gotta do this. We have to go over the things in the binder, and since we don't wanna spend any more time with each other than we are required to, I thought we should split it and then compare what we got on Thursday. That gives us tonight, tomorrow, and Wednesday to get all the info in our heads. That okay with you?" she asked me, sounding a little tired and nicer now. I sighed heavily. At least we were on the same page.

"Um… yeah. That's fine. Why don't we meet up somewhere so you can give me my half?" I asked, trying to be nice in return. She was right. No matter how much we hated our pairing up together, we needed to do this. It was a mission, and neither one of us takes missions lightly.

"Yeah, sure. How about the kid's park? The one in front of the elementary closest to the base…" she said, and I heard a little squeal of laughter, and a muffled 'Will you shut up? And turn that thing down… its driving me crazy…'

"Sure… how about we meet in half an hour? Gives us both time to shower the ugliness of the base away." I said, heading to my room and grabbing a pair of briefs.

"Ugliness?" she said, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes, the base is very ugly." I said, smiling. Wait, what was I doing? Was I… was I FLIRTING? Nah… I'm a master of the art of flirting and this was not flirting… or was it?

"You are so weird. Anyways, yeah sure. I'll shower", Images of Bella naked in the shower popped into my head, and I had an instant hard-on, "and I'll be at the park in about half an hour. Don't be late." She said, and hung up. I didn't even agree. Well, whatever. I shook my head, erasing the images of Bella naked… in the shower… all wet… and slippery… GOD DAMNIT!!! STOP IT EMMETT! I yelled at my internally.

What was wrong with me?

I erased the thoughts, and headed to my shower. I was sooooo taking a cold one right now. God knows I needed it.

BPOV

I hung up the phone quickly, not letting him answer, because images of his amazing physique entered my thoughts after he said shower.

God… don't tell me after all this time I still love him? No… I don't. it's just… whatever. I don't love him anymore. I got over him a long time ago.

I grabbed a pair of underwear, not failing to notice it was a thong and a matching bra and headed to the shower.

I needed a cold shower. Really bad…

OMG!!!! Heehee, Bella and Em are thinking about each other naked… this can only lead to one thing… but if you want it to happen… YOU HAVE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =DDDD

ILY you guys!!! =DD


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

BPOV

"Hey, sorry I'm not there yet. I got caught up in something. I'll be there in about two minutes. I'm in a Camaro." I said, leaving Emmett a message on his cell. He hadn't picked up, but I still had an urge to tell him why I wasn't there. Alice had made some last minute arrangements for me to go on a date with her brother, Edward, who apparently has been 'quite taken with me since he met me'.

Whatever.

He wasn't my type.

She made me dress up, even though we were only going to a sports bar, making me wear and mini skirt, that if I wasn't careful with it would show my ass, a tight blue top with a black push-up bra, and 5 inch heals, that I had trouble walking in. I told her all of the flaws of this outfit, but she just glared at me and continued to dress me.

She had done my hair, and now it was loose and in soft curls down my back. She had also done my make-up, but not much. Just some black eyeliner, lip liner and lip gloss and mascara.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I looked amazing, but this wasn't me. I was more of a jeans and converse kind of person. Whatever keeps me closest to the ground is my motto.

I was in my black 2010 Camaro Coupe 2LT, my treat to myself after I finished the payments on my new house. I had the money now, so I wasn't gonna keep it in a bank my whole existence.

I kept thinking about why I had reacted the way I did when Emmett had said the word shower… I definitely wasn't in love with him. That's for sure. But the image of him, naked, in water, was just… overwhelming. He had an amazing body. With those big muscles, and wide chest, and shoulders, narrow waist, and long legs. He was at easily 6'2, packing on at least 200 pounds. Emmett was no small guy; in fact he was the opposite. Most guys on the field were afraid of him. That's how big he was.

I was a small speck next to him. I was 5'2, and I weighed 125… and most of it was muscle.

All this thinking caused me to not realize I had unconsciously stopped in front of the playground we agreed to meet at, and park. I looked around from where I was in the car, and saw Emmett helping a little girl off the swing. He was laughing and the child's mother smiled at him and I read the words on her lips 'Thank you', she said to him. He nodded in return and walked to a bench and sat down, checking his phone.

I sighed heavily and grabbed the binder that was in the passenger seat and got out of my car. 10 minutes tops. That's all this was going to take. I told myself.

I walked towards him, my heels clicking against the pavement of the sidewalk. When I was next to him, he was still looking at his phone seriously, so I cleared my throat. He looked up then, his eyes landing on my exposed legs first, and then slowly going up my body, a slow smile appearing on his face, and then his gaze landed on my face. His eyes all but popped out of his skull.

"S-Swan?" he stammered.

"Hey, are you done? 'Cause I got somewhere to be." I said, my inner goddess cheering me on. Oh yeah, this is what you let go big boy…

"Uh… um… what are you wearing?" he said, standing up, causing our bodies to be very close together. I didn't move an inch. Just to see where he would take this, of course.

"Clothes…" I said, being a smartass. I knew he hated that. Heehee… my inner goddess was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Those are not clothes… more like straps of cloth…" he said, grabbing my arm and sitting me down on the bench, but my skirt rode up a little and he thought better of it and stood me up. I noticed his eyes darkened in color just a little.

"Clothes nevertheless. Look, I have somewhere to go. Can we do this already?" I said, taking a big binder/folder, which had his half of the information, from the binder and handed it to him. He took it, looking at it as if he didn't know what it was.

"You are not going out in public with that on…" he said, looking down on me.

"Excuse me? You have jurisdiction over me… you can't tell me if I can or cannot." I said, crossing my arms under my chest. Immediately his gaze went to my chest and he took a quick intake of breath. I looked down to my chest and saw my cleavage popping out of my shirt. I quickly uncrossed my arms.

"We'll compare notes on Thursday, just to bring each other up to speed. Bye Cullen." I said, and turned around with my half of the binder and headed to my car.

When I got to it, a hand grabbed my upper arm and turned me around. I was facing Emmett now, my back against my Camaro, and he not even an inch away from me.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked me, his voice strained with something I didn't recognize. I pushed him away from me, but I couldn't because he was so darn big.

"Emmett, get away from me." I said, struggling against him. He didn't budge.

"Tell me. Are you going out on a date?" he asked me, his hold on my arm getting a little tighter.

"Yes, I am going out on a date. With a guy that doesn't take girls for granted. With a guy that doesn't go and sleep with every girl he can get his hands on." I spit at him. Ugh, why did I say that? Now he must think I still love him! No…

"Damnit, Bella… it didn't happen like that…" he said, his eyes pleading. I laughed a cruel, heartless, joyless laugh.

"Yeah, okay. Lets go with your story. Just… let me go Em." I said, using his old nickname. The one I used to use when we were together.

The minute he heard his old nickname, I saw his jaw clench, and his nostrils flare. And then… his lips crashed onto mine.

Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! If you want some more… REVIEW!!! SHOW YOUR LOVE!!!! =DD

You guys are the best!!!!

,Alex Jay


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

EMPOV

The moment I saw Bella in those clothes… or straps rather, I had an instant hard-on. How could I not? Bella had always had an amazing body, with curves every man wished they could hold and caress.

The only thing I could not explain was the jealousy that overrode my feelings. I mean, who was I to be jealous? Yes, I had loved Bella at some point in my life. Yes, she and I had had a romantic relationship. Yes, she still drove me crazy with need every once in a while, even though we broke up years ago. Yes, I still have fantasies about her.

_Yes, maybe I still loved her with every fiber of my being…_

Whoa… where did that come from?

What I am trying to explain is… I cannot be held responsible for my current action. The action of me kissing Bella up against her car.

I don't regret it though… not at all. After all, she was kissing me back.

Her lips were so soft, and plump, and tasted oh so sweet. Like wild strawberries. She had always tasted like that. I had always loved that taste. Until this day, whenever I eat a strawberry I think of Bella's lips. And the smell of her hair.

I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She complied and opened her glorious mouth; the one that I knew could make magic things happen…

The minute her tongue met mine, we both moaned at the contact. Our mouths were in a fight for dominance. Each movement from them was becoming more demanding than the next. Her slim arms snaked their way to behind my neck, pulling me impossibly closer to her body.

I felt like I was going to crush her small frame with my ginormous one. But from the way she was moaning and pulling my hair oh so beautifully, I knew she liked me exactly where I was.

I ran my hands up and down her body, feeling her curves. Trying to memorize them; engrave them into my mind.

We both pulled away, gasping for breath, looking into each others eyes. Going back and forth, searching for one another's reaction to what had just happened.

"Well…" I whispered, trying to see how she felt about the situation. I liked it, in fact I loved it, but she was the one who decided. Not me.

"Oh my God… I can't believe it…" she whispered back, putting her hands on my chest, and staring at her hands.

"I know baby… I missed you…" I said, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered, as if she were fighting sleep. She looked up at me suddenly, her eyes as cold as they were in the conference room.

"This isn't happening. This cant be happening…" she said, her voice in full volume. She pushed me away, and since this caught me off guard, I stepped away from her.

"Bella…" I said, reaching out to her. She flinched from my reach.

"No. This isn't happening. This is just some stupid dream. A dream that can never be reality." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

She looked crazy. Just standing there, shaking her head back and forth, eyes wide. She looked scared, and vulnerable. Not like a spy, not like the spy I knew.

"Bella… baby, it's not a dream." I said softly, slowly inching my way towards her. She was getting in her car now, her hands shaking so bad she couldn't get the key in the ignition.

"Yes. Yes it is Em… It has to be." She said, her eyes wide and looking at me. She looked like a lost doe.

"Why? Why does it have to be?" I said, anger creeping into my voice.

"Because… you killed my brother." She said softly, tears falling over.

She finally got the car started and left me there. Standing on the sidewalk, next to a children's play ground, making me wonder why I ever took the blame for that murder.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard Alice say over the phone. The music was loud so she was screaming into the phone.

"Hey, um, I'll be there in about five minutes okay? I got caught up…" I said, wiping away at my tears angrily.

"Are you… are you crying?" she asked, her voice full of astonishment.

"No… uh… I'll just be there in a couple. Tell Ed I'm sorry." I said, and hung up. I did not need Alice on my case right now. I loved her to death but… I just couldn't handle her telling me how much Emmett was an ass for just kissing me like that… not right now.

God… that kiss…

It.

Was.

Breathtaking.

Amazing.

Full of raw passion and need.

Everything we had before my brother… everything I needed.

Everything I couldn't have… he was probably just playing me… or I had really imagined it and I'm going crazy.

No, it couldn't be that. I'm the most sane person around here. I'm not crazy… or am I? Oh my god… I'm doubting myself on whether I'm crazy or not… does that mean I'm crazy?

I don't think so… but… maybe it does. Oh, god.

Crazy people don't know they're crazy… so I'm clearly not crazy, because if I was, I wouldn't be asking myself these questions…

Nope, yeah, I'm sane. Sanest person around…

Yeah, definitely crazy.

My inner mantra was interrupted by my phone ringing. Since only important people had my cell number, I answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good, you answered. Bella I want you to tell me what the hell happened back there." Emmett's booming voice said over my speaker phone, which was attached to my cars hands-free cell thingy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" I said coldly, putting on my 'conference room' tone.

"Bullshit… you know something happened and I know you felt it…" he said, softly yet fiercely at the same time.

"Felt what Emmett? I said, anger rising.

"I don't know. A connection. The heat. The passion. I don't know, but you definitely felt something…" he said, his incapacity to explain it most evident even if he wasn't right in front of me.

"Even if I did feel something, which I didn't, how would you know? What? You feel people's emotions now?" I said, sounding very sarcastic.

"Because… I felt it too…" he whispered, and I could vividly imagine looking at me through his lashes with those ocean blue eyes of his, so full of raw emotion.

"Em… it was just a kiss." I said, stopping the car in front of the bar.

"No… it wasn't. And you know it Bells." He said, and my heart clenched at my old nickname, given to me by him. Reason: because my laugh reminded him of Christmas bells. Always so happy. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Listen, I got to go… I'll see you at the base. Bye." I said, my voice choking up with emotion.

"Bella! Wait, no… we have to talk about---" I hung up.

I got out of my Camaro after parking it and walked into the bar. It didn't take me long to find Alice's high pitched laugh, and Jasper's (Alice's boyfriend) tall, blonde head.

I walked over to them and said hello. They said Edward was in the bathroom.

We were all talking when Edward appeared at my side. My goodness… he was breathtaking. He had bronze colored hair that looked like he ran his hand through it a million times a day; forest green eyes that just made you feel surrounded by nature, and a pretty nice build. I mean… he was no Emmett…

Whoa! Wait! Hold up! Not gonna think about Emmett Cullen when a god is in front of me…

"Hello Bella…" Edward said, and Oh my God… his voice… was… feminine.

"Uh… um… hi…?" I said, making my greeting sound like a question. Edward leaned in and gave me a kiss on each cheek.

Okay? What was this guy's deal?

"How are you?" he said, his voice sounding very nasally to me as well. Not like Emmett's voice… WHOA!!! THIS IS EDWARD!!! NOT EMMETT!!! FOCUS!!!

"Fine… thank you." I said, looking over at Alice, who was beaming. I glared at her. Her smiled faded… a little.

Then… my phone started to ring.

"Excuse me… Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Emmett said, a little breathless.

"Emmett… I can't talk right now. I am on a date." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Obviously… but I'm gonna meet you up there…" he said, and I could hear him running.

"Are you running?" I asked.

"Yeah, so, like I asked before. Where are you?" he asked again.

"I am not telling you! And why are you running?" I asked, wanting to know the reason. I mean, why would you call someone when you're running?

"Forget the running okay? Geez! See you in a few, by the way!" he said.

"Em… Emmett… what do you mean you'll see me…---" he hung up.

"Ass..."I mutter. I turn to see Jasper, Alice, and Edward all looking at me with weird faces.

"Hey, um, sorry. Someone from work. As you were saying…" I said. Walking over to the bartender and ordering a beer. God knows I needed one.

"Bella… can I talk to you for a second?" Edward said, coming up behind me.

"Um… yeah. Sure." I smiled, letting him lead me off to a more private part of the bar.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something." He said, sitting down across from me at an empty booth.

"Okay… shoot." I said, tapping my fingers on the table.

"What's your opinion on…threesomes?" he asked me. I choked. On my own spit.

"You mean like… three people… having…" I trailed off.

"Sex… yes. What's your take on that?" he asked me, his voice getting more on my nerves with every syllable.

"Um… never tried it… if that's what you mean…?" I said uncertainly.

"Would you like to?" he said, his hand covering mine, and his eyes darkening in color.

"Hell no!" I said before I even thought, and slapped my hand to my mouth.

"What…?" Edward said, looking very confused.

"She doesn't like it dickwad… deal with it." Someone said behind us. I turn to see… a breathless Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him furiously.

"Came to save you baby…" he said and winked at me.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Baby." I gritted through me teeth.

God… I was so going to kill him….

R and R!!!! Love you guys!!!! Best readers of LIFE!!!!

Tell me if you like!!!!

Ask any questions..!!!!

=DDD

, Alex Jay


	5. Author's Note!

Hey this is a friend of AlexJay,

She won't be able to update any stories this weekend or next week due to internet problems and family vacation! She is sooooo sorry that she can't update this week even though she is ahead and still writing! She is very happy for all the support you guys have given her and all the positive feedback. She wishes you a merry Christmas and or Hanukkah if you are Jewish! May your holidays be filled with joy and laughter!

Love,

AlexJay and Her awesomest friend! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5

BPOV

"Edward! Edward, Edward, EDWARD!!! Emmett?" Alice said, coming over to our little group party. She looked confused at the sight of a breathless Emmett standing next to Edward and my booth.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said, smiling. I glared at him.

"Um… right. Edward! Mom just got transported to the hospital. Her cancer is acting up again." Alice said, tears welling up in her eyes. My coldness that had been brought back by Emmett was now melted into sympathy for Alice and Edward's mother. I had met Mrs. Masen a couple of times and she was really something. She was always so happy, just like Alice.

"Aw… honey, come here." I said, standing up and giving Alice a big hug. Jasper went over to Edward and comforted him, telling him his mom was going to be fine. Emmett was just looking at me, a slow smile appearing on his delicious lips…

Whoa… delicious? I wouldn't go that far.

"Everything's gonna be alright…" I said into Alice's ear, she was crying quietly on my shoulder now, even though she only really reached my chest.

"I think I should take them to their place and help them pack. They're gonna want to see her." Jasper said, standing up and taking hold of Alice's waist. She let go of me and started crying on him, taking hold of one of Edward's hands. Edward was obviously trying very hard not to cry. I can't imagine how emotional this was for them.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Ali… love you." I said, giving her one last hug.

"Love you, too Bella." She said quietly, looking at me with those amazing almost violet eyes of hers.

"See ya later kiddo. Everything's gonna be fine. Don't you worry about it." I said, watching her leave the bar with Edward behind her, and Jasper attached to her.

A moment passed before I heard a clearing of a throat. I turned around to see Emmett. I had forgotten he was there.

"What do you want Em?" I asked him, grabbing my purse from the booth, too tired and sad to be pissed at the moment.

"I want to know what you felt… at the park I mean. And don't tell me you didn't feel anything because we both know that's not true…" he said, following me out of the bar.

When we were in front of my car I turned around to face him.

"What do you want me to say Emmett? That I felt something when we kissed? Okay, I did. But that doesn't matter. It can't matter, it doesn't, and it never will." I said, feeling the tingling sensation behind my eyes, which is a pretty good sign that I'm gonna cry.

"What do you mean it can't matter? And yes it does, and yes it will! What the hell has gotten into you? One minute your kissing me like there's no fucking tomorrow, and now you can't even accept that there was feeling behind that? Bullshit. You just want fucking pity about your brother!" he yelled at me.

"Fuck you! Don't you dare talk to me like that! You have no fucking right! You ditched that right years ago Em! Years ago! You can't just come up to me one day, kiss me, and bullshit to me about some fucking feeling! Yeah, I felt it. But the only reason I felt it was because I…" I drifted off, tears going over the brim of my eyes.

"Because you what Bella?" he asked softly, coming closer to me. We were probably an inch apart, and I could feel his breath on my head. I was looking at the ground crying, hoping he wouldn't see my tears. I looked up and saw his blue eyes shining with something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Because I haven't gotten laid in a couple… and you were just there for the taking." I said, making my voice stone cold. He visibly froze, his eyes dulling in color. He stepped away from me, trying to see my face more clearly.

"Bullshit…" he whispered.

"Nope…" I said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mess around Bells." He said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? I dare you. I so fucking dare you…" I said, my voice getting lower, and I walked towards him, slow and steady.

"Bella…" he said, his voice warning.

"What _are_ you going to do? Huh, Em?" I said, getting all up in his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you into next year, and every time you walk, you'll be so fucking sore, it'll make you think about how hard I pounded that fucking pussy of yours…" he leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me wet almost instantly.

"Fuck…" I whispered and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, looking for support.

"Oh yeah, right now." He growled (yes! Fucking growled!!!), and pushed me against my car and began to ravish my lips. I kissed him back hungrily, wanting to touch every fiber of his essence.

"Fuck, Bells… look how hard I am for you baby…" he said, grinding his jean covered erection onto my aching pussy. I moaned at the contact.

"Don't call me… baby…" I moaned, digging my nails into his back.

"Damnit… I wanna be inside you… I need your pussy to milk my cock…" he whispered to the side of my neck, trailing open mouth kisses down to my collar bone.

"I… lets go." Whispered pulling away from him and opening my car with shaking hands. I felt his grip on my hips, and his breath on my neck and I couldn't help but moan again. This was so erotic. The anger and need just bubbling up inside of me.

I finally opened my car, and I opened the door for him, so he could get in. He smiled at me and gave me a deep kiss, but ended it too soon and got in the car. I went around to the other side and got in putting the key in the ignition.

I took a deep breath, but made no move to start the car. I felt a hand on my thigh.

"You okay?" Emmett asked me softly, looking at me directly in the eye. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, and brought my car to life and headed for my home, internally hoping this wasn't a dream at all.

"Bella?" Emmett said, opening my door for me. I took the key out of the ignition and took his waiting hand to get out of the car.

"Yes?" I asked softly, not looking at him in the eye. He came up behind me, pressing his very there erection to my backside, and gave me little kisses on my neck.

"I'm going to make you want me again…" he whispered, cupping one ass cheek in his humongous hand and squeezed. I imagined him doing that to my breast, licking the nipple, making it peak, and I moaned. I bent forward to look for some balance, but that just caused m ass to rub against his erection, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Let's go. I gotta take you. Now." He said, taking me by the hand and going onto my porch. I unlocked the door, and Emmett surprised me by picking me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and pushed me against the wall next to the door.

"Fuck, you don't know how many time I've imagined I like this…" he said, kissing my mouth fully, his hands roaming every inch of my body.

We were going wild. Touching everywhere, kissing everywhere, whispering everything that came into out dirty little minds… but… next thing I knew, I was naked, and so was he, lying next to him, my leg draped over his, crying into his chest.

"Shhh… it's okay… everything is gonna be alright…" he whispered, over and over again, combing my hair with his fingers.

"Em?" I said, after a while.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" I said, sniffling.

"It's alright baby doll. Everything's alright." He said, smiling softly. His dimples becoming more prominent. I kissed one softly.

"And Em?" I asked, after another couple of minutes.

"Yeah?"

"I want candy…" I whispered, knowing my request was ridiculous. He laughed softly.

"Alright. I'll get you some in the morning. Now, get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." He said, hugging my body tighter to his.

"Are you gonna be here in the morning?" I asked him, tracing nothings on his chest.

"Always and forever baby…" he said, yawning.

"Don't call me baby…" I yawned back, my eyes fluttering.

"Alright Bells. G'nite." He said, shushing me.

"G'nite Em…" I said, letting my eyes flutter shut.

After a few moments I swear I heard him say back, "Love you…"


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Bella… Bella, wake up." I heard someone saying, while shaking me awake.

"Five…more…minutes…" I mumbled. A deep voice chuckled.

"Fine… but I'll be back." The voice said, and I was left in sleeping heaven…

Ahh…. The bliss…

I woke up feeling a breeze through the blankets. I opened my eyes slowly, having difficulty because they were crusty.

Why are my eyes crusty?, I thought.

Whatever.

I got up from bed and felt oddly at peace. I stretched, putting my arms above my head, and felt my breasts swinging. My breasts swinging? Wait, what?

I looked down to see that I was naked. WHY AM I NAKED???

Oh wait… flashbacks of last night flooded through my head.

Emmett and I arguing…

Emmett and I kissing…

Emmett saying things that made me wet instantly…

Emmett getting in my car…

Emmett leading me through my front door…

Emmett carrying me and crushing me to the wall…

Emmett peeling off my clothes…

Me pulling off his…

Me ending up crying on his chest…

Doing nothing…

God, the embarrassment!

We were so close… and then I just burst out crying… why? I don't know! Because my hormones are discombobulated like that!

I heard my front door open and I froze.

My door was always locked, so it had to be someone who had a key…

But no one had a key…

Damnit!

I picked up the nearest item of clothing and ran to the bathroom. I put on the bra and thong that was on my bedroom floor, and grabbed the gun that was hidden behind my toilet.

I picked up my hair in a messy bun, and ran down the stairs to my kitchen, which was just before the front door.

"Bella! You awake?!" A voice boomed from behind the wall that separated me and the front door.

"Who are you?" I yelled back, even though the voice seemed very familiar.

"Its Emmett… are you okay? You sound kind of scared. And groggy… did you just wake up?" Emmett said, coming into the kitchen with bags in his hands.

He took one look at me and instantly froze.

"You okay? What happened?" he asked me, putting the bags on the kitchen counter, and coming towards me. I held the gun at my side.

"Nothing happened. I got scared, so I got my gun." I said, nonchalantly, walking over to the bags and grabbing what was in there. It was take-out from Denny's. I had noticed Emmett was watching my body move every second of this action.

"You just automatically grab your gun when you're scared…?" he said slowly, licking his lips, looking at me through hooded eyes.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Wow… remind me to never scare you. Oh, and um, can I ask you a question?" he asked me, taking the Styrofoam containers filled with food from the other bag he brought.

"Shoot…" I said, grabbing a take-out cup of Starbucks coffee from a bag.

"When did you get the tats?" he asked. I instantly froze. That's right, I had tattoos, and he had seen my naked, and I'm practically naked in front of him right now.

"Which one? I have a couple." I said slowly, stretching to get a napkin from him. He was on the other side of the counter, eating from his container. It had eggs, pancakes, sausage links, hash browns, ham, bacon strips, and a two pieces of toast. Jesus, he must've been hungry.

"Well, when did you get the butterfly? The tramp stamp…" he said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes. The guy at the tattoo parlor, Jimmy, had said the exact same thing.

"Well, I got that one for my brother, so right after he died." I said coolly.

"And the scripture on your right shoulder blade?" he asked me, pointing at my right arm. I smiled sadly. I had gotten that one after my dad's death.

"It says '_No temptation has seized you except what is common to man. And God is faithful; he will not let you be tempted beyond what you can bear. But when you are tempted, he will also provide a way out so that you can stand up under it.' ____Which means God will not give you more than you can handle. I got that one after Charlie died. Two years ago." I said, choking up on my words. Sometimes I could speak about him without a problem and my tattoo too. But now, them put together, was just too much._

___ "Wow… and the rows of Japanese characters on your left side?" _

___ "Words… what I've been through, what I'd like to go through, and what I'd never go through. All the characters represent that…" I said. _

___ "And the nautical star?" he said, pointing at the beginning of my spine. _

___ "I wanted one." I said simply. Then he laughed._

___ "And the one on your ass?" I had to laugh with him. Nothing gets passed him. _

___ "Drunk night. Looks cool though doesn't it?" I said, turning around so he could see it. _

___ That night, the drunken one, I had been mad at him for breaking my heart, so I started drinking. I ended up getting a tattoo on my ass of lips and next to it, it said "Kiss it". I was mortified the next morning. _

___ "By nice you mean…?" he said, and started cracking up. _

___ "Shut up. You wish you could follow its directions." I said, instantly regretting it. It had been comfortable until now, me wearing practically nothing and all, and him eating his breakfast. It seemed almost normal. But I had to bring up last night. Stupid!_

___ "Yeah. I really wish I could." He said, looking down at his food and smirking. _

___ "Yeah, whatever. Okay, um, I'm gonna go put on some clothes…" I said, walking out of the kitchen towards the stairs. I didn't hear him get up, so I was thankful. Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. _

___ "Why? You look better without clothes…" He whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver all the way down to my toes. _

___ "I, um, prefer to have breakfast with clothes on… and when someone's in the house." I said, groaning when he nibbled on my earlobe._

___ "That wasn't the case yesterday." He whispered._

___ "We weren't eating yesterday.." I said, turning towards him. He was so much taller, at least a head. _

___ "Hmm… I wanted to eat. Just not food." He said and winked. _

___ He leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. It felt so good to have him forceful mouth on mine. It had been such a long time…_

___ His phone started to ring. I pulled away from him breathless._

___ "Shouldn't you get that?" I asked him, placing my hands on his chest, playing with his shirt._

___ "Nope." He said, and then kissed me again, our tongues meeting with need. _

___ His phone rang again, sounding more urgent than before._

___ "Damnit…" he mumbled against my lips, grinding his very THERE erection to my stomach. I moaned. _

___ "Go get it… I'll be in the shower." I said, smiling against his lips. I wasn't going to worry about what we were gonna feel tomorrow. I was very wet and very horny, and I wanted him. Fuck tomorrow. _

___ "Alright. I'll be right up..." he said, gave me a heart wrenching kiss and left to the kitchen to get his phone. _

___ I walked up the stairs, stifling my moan from the friction of my legs rubbing together from going up, and got the shower ready. _

_ Minutes had passed and Emmett hadn't come up yet. I wrapped a towel around myself and went down stairs. _

___ "Emmett? Em! You there? Everything okay?!" I said, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. Emmett was nowhere in sight. _

___ "Em…?" I said quietly, going all over the place to find him. He was nowhere in sight. My car was still in my driveway, but I saw a cab leaving down the road, disappearing into the morning traffic. I went into the kitchen and sank down into the floor. _

___ Tiny tears escaped my eyes before I could stop them, and before I took notice, sobs were racking my body. _

___ Even after yesterday, he manages to leave without telling me. Manages to leave me wondering what I did wrong. _

___ Even after he broke my heart into a million pieces, he found the one piece that was still intact and broke that one. _

___ And now, I had no choice but to deal with him in our weeks long trip to Greece. _


	8. Chapter 7

CH. 7

EMPOV

"Hello?" I pick up the phone, after trying to control my raging hard on from watching Bella go up the stairs in barely scraps.

"Emmett! Son, I'm so happy I finally I caught you! Where are you? I called your place and nothing…" I heard my mom, say, and she sounded like she was crying.

"Mom… I'm… Busy… what happened?" I ask her, getting very worried. My mom almost never cries.

"Emmett… it's your father…" my mom says to me over the phone, and I feel my whole body tense.

"I'll be right there." I said, my voice a monotone. I barely register that Bella is waiting up there for me. I wanna go up there and tell her I'm sorry, but I have to be with my mom. I scribble a little note on a napkin and walk away, calling a cab and heading out Bella's door… leaving the woman I love behind.

I barely even notice the napkin flying off the counter because of the morning air, and fluttering down under the couch.

"I got here as soon as I could… Where is she Laurent?" I asked my mom's butler.

"In the master's study… she's been in there since she found out the news." He said, his face solemn.

"Why isn't she with him? At the hospital?" I asked him, going towards the door of my father's study.

"They did not let her enter the room with him, so she came over here. She's looking at their wedding album." He said, looking at his shoes. I nodded.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." I said, opening the door to the room. My mom was sitting on one of the chairs facing my dad's desk, facing away from the door. She didn't even look up when I opened the door. She just kept looking at what I saw as a photo album on her lap.

How long had she been sitting here?

"Mom…?" I said hesitantly.

"Hi Emmett." She said, her voice strong, yet the look on her face suggested otherwise.

"Mom… what happened to dad?" I said, squatting down next to her chair.

"He… he had a heart attack Em…" she said, tears escaping her ice blue eyes, making them darker in color.

"Wha…" I said, sitting completely on the floor in front of my mom, and feel tears escape my eyes.

"Come here baby…" she said, quiet sobs consuming her. She gently pushed and repositioned herself so that my head can be on her lap. I cried and cried. I cried 'til I thought my head would explode. I cried 'til I fell asleep on my mother's lap, both of us crying ourselves to sleep.

"Emmett… Emmy? Emmett, honey, wake up…" I heard a soft voice say to me in my ear.

Why was I in such an uncomfortable position? My back was in an awkward angel, my legs were tingly, and my neck hurt… a lot.

"Emmett! GET. UP. NOW." Someone said to me, pushing me to the floor.

"Ow!" I groaned, opening my eyes to slits to see my mother getting up from one of the chairs in my father's study.

"You way a ton! How much are you pushing? 300?" she asked, huffing from pushing me off of her.

"No! I'm like 215…" I mumbled, getting up from the floor and stretching. I need a massage. Now.

"Well, it's dead weight when you're asleep." She said, heading out of the study.

"Mom…?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked me, not looking my way.

"I'm gonna go see dad." I said, and ignore all the pleading she does. She asks me not to go. That everything will be fine, but I ignore it. I'm gonna see my dad, no matter what she tells me.

BPOV

"Morning Alice…" I said, walking into the agency with my bag full of papers and research.

"Good morning! Whoa… that's a lot of work. And oh, my gosh! You have bags under your eyes!" Alice said, running up to me and pulling on my eyes lids.

"Alice… ow." I said, rubbing my face.

"Why do you have bags under your eyes?" she asked, rather loudly so now everyone was looking at us.

"Because I always have bags under my eyes. I'm a freaking agent. " I said, putting the papers down on my desk in my office.

"No you don't! I make sure of that! Did you get ANY sleep last night?" she asked me.

"Yes… I did…" I said hesitantly. I didn't want to tell her about what happened.

"What happened? Your eyes are puffy, which can only mean you were crying, but you almost never cry unless you stub your toe against something or get your heart broken, but that hasn't happened in a long time… unless… YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Alice said, running out of breath at the end and opening her eyes wide.

"I was crying, no I didn't get my heart broken, but I did stub my toe. And I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I said, making sure everyone heard me.

"Oh… why are you screaming?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even start with me… I'm not in the mood." I said, putting all the work I had done on my desk.

"Bella… why won't you tell me?" Alice said, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed heavily. Only Alice could make me give up information. Her and… well, the other person doesn't matter anymore. I groan at the thought of Emmett. He had completely deserted me.

Maybe that was his intention after everything. To leave me, to show me I still had feelings for him.

"I'll tell you after work. I still have to sort out some files on the case I'm doing and do some more research. Want to meet up somewhere after we leave?" I ask her, absentmindedly organizing things on my desk.

"Ok. Do you need some help on the case? Maybe I can help you look for some of the information. I had asked Chief yesterday in the afternoon after the meeting ended if I could and he approved. He said it wasn't a high priority case and the work is monotonous so you could use all the help you could get if you wanted it." She said, grabbing a whole stack of papers from me. I look at her and laugh.

"I know what you're doing." I said, smirking at her. She looked at me innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Isabella?" she said, turning around and slowly walking away. I swatted her ass playfully.

"You conniving little pixie." I laughed when she squealed at my forward display of affection towards her. It shocked her, which was something that did not happen everyday, and at work nonetheless.

All of our male co-workers looked at us with wide eyes, and Alice giggled at me. I winked and sat down at my desk.

After about four hours of tedious research, I get a call to my office phone. I cock my head to one side, because I never get calls to my office phone.

I cautiously pick it up and answer.

"Swan." I say briskly.

"Isabella…?" I hear a female voice on the other line. It sounds strangely familiar.

"Yes… who is this?" I ask, hesitant.

"Esme Cullen." And my heart gets stuck in my throat. All breathing ceases, and I grab the corner edge of my desk for support.

"Bella… are you there?" Esme says, and I quickly compose myself.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. You were saying?" I asked, straightening out my pencil skirt, and brushing off invisible particles from my blouse.

"I wanted to know if Emmett had arrived to the office today." She said, and I stopped the tears forming in the back of my eyes at the mention of his name.

No, I will not cry for that bastard anymore.

"Erm… I haven't seen him. Why Mrs. Cullen? Is everything alright?" I asked, getting worried involuntarily. Esme Cullen NEVER calls her son to work. Emergencies only.

"Oh, jesus Bella…" *sigh*, "It's just Carlisle, he… he's sick and I told Emmett and you know how close those two are, and Emmett just up and went to see him, but that was… hours ago… and I haven't heard from him, and I started to worry. And I just hope that somehow he went to work and immersed himself in it, to get his mind off of things… I called Carlisle he's fine incase you were wondering, and he said Emmett left just about three hours ago, and I've called his cell but it goes straight to voicemail… Oh Bella… he hasn't contacted you at all?" she ended her ranting, and with her, I had begun to cry. Just a little, but the tears were there.

Carlisle had been like a father to me. Aside from Charlie, Carlisle had always been there. Gave me a chance when no one else had.

I had grown especially close to him when Charlie died. Asked him for advice when I didn't have a father figure to do so. we even went out to lunch together every month or so. Just to catch up on events in each others lives.

No one knew of the relationship the chief and I had. Perhaps maybe Esme, but Emmett had no clue…

"Oh, god Mrs. Cullen…"

"Oh nonsense Bella. Call me Esme. We've been through enough together to call each other by our given names." She said to me.

"Esme… is there anything I can do? Help you around the house? Check on Chief once in a while when you can't…?" I said.

"Oh Bella… you have no idea how much it means to me that you two are so close. He always says you are like the daughter he never had. And I have to agree with him. We love you dearly Bella, and your offer means a lot. But I will have to decline. Of course you are free to visit him, but right now I can handle everything." She said to me, and I could feel her smile through her words. I smiled as well.

"Well, if you need help with something, don't hesitate…" I said, and she giggled.

"Of course dear Bella… but right now, all I need you to do is see if you can get a hold of Emmett… he has me worried sick." She said, sighing, and I could tell she was crying again.

"Already on it Esme… I'll tell you if I get anything new." I said.

We said our goodbyes, promising to meet up soon to catch up, and I got up from my desk.

I walk up to Alice's desk and catch her attention.

"I'm leaving early for personal reasons. I'll fill you in later. Can you fill in for me?" I said, checking my phone for messages from Emmett. None.

"Duh… alright. Be safe Bella!" Alice called after me, and I was already heading out of the agency front doors.

"Emmett pick up the damned phone!" I growled into the receiver. Nothing. I had called him more than 5 times, and all those times were straight to voicemail.

Then I got an idea. I suddenly knew exactly where he had gone. Knew exactly where he had gone to hide.

It was the place where we had first made love… where we had first shown each other what we felt for each other all those years ago…

He went to my dads old place. The house I grew up in.


	9. Authors note

OMG !

Dear you guys ,

I am so uber sorry its taken me this long to update. But a new chapter will be coming soon for all three of my stories. Lots of things have come up, and I just didn't have time.

Readers, you are amazing and without you, I would've given up on my writing.

Thanks so much for your support, just keep reading, and BLOW UP MY INBOX if you want, I love to hear feedback, good or bad. Makes me the writer I am :D

Lots of love. Happy holidays


	10. SO SORRY

Heyyyyy everybody!

Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry for the delay, and I completely hate myself right now for how long it's taken me BUT I will resume updating my stories at least once a week.

I had a lot of stuff going on, personal stuff and just couldn't get around to it. My sincerest apologies.

Thank you for all the follows, and the reviews. I absolutely love them all.

You guys keep me going

-Alex


	11. Another Authors note!

Hello everyone

I just wanted to get a little feel on what y'all want in the story. More Bella POV or other characters. Maybe more smut? ;)

You can follow me on my twitter Alex_Caro456 and tweet me, or just send me some personal messages!

I'd love to hear what y'all have to say, and I'll be posting when I'll be updating

Love you all so very much!


End file.
